The present invention relates to wall organizer systems of the type used in garages, utility rooms, shops, retail establishments and residential basements for organizing books, tools, chemicals, toys, sporting goods, clothes and other personal possessions, and more specifically to an organizer system based on wire mesh panels using various hooks and brackets to mount the items to the wall.
Wall organizer systems are known which employ wire mesh panels made up of a plurality of spaced, parallel vertical rods joined to a plurality of spaced, parallel horizontal rods to create a grid of mounting points. Individual hooks and brackets, including shelf brackets, are provided for being fastened to the wire rods.
However, a major drawback of conventional systems of this type is that each type of hook or bracket requires its own mounting procedure and/or hardware. Thus, the arrangement and installation of the mounting hardware to the wire mesh panel is a tedious and time consuming process. This disadvantage is exacerbated when the individual hooks or brackets need to be moved to achieve proper and/or level alignment.
Another disadvantage of conventional wall organizers of this type is that the attachment configurations of the hooks and other hardware must be secured to the wire mesh by fasteners, and have no inherent gripping power on the mesh. This disadvantage makes the conventional attachments more easily dislodged from the mesh.
Still another disadvantage of conventional wall organizer systems of this type is that the variety of available mounting hardware is relatively limited, and requires specially designed components configured for being secured to the mesh panels.
Thus, there is a need for a wall organizer system of the type using wire mesh panels which provides an easy and relatively rapid way to attach mounting hardware and brackets to the wire mesh.
Accordingly, a first object of the present invention is to provide an improved wall organizer system featuring a universal mounting plate which can accommodate a variety of conventional hooks, brackets and other such mounting hardware.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved wall organizer system featuring a universal mounting plate which can be attached to the mesh panel without the need for supplemental fasteners or tools.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved wall organizer system in which shelf and/or hook mounting brackets can be placed in a wide variety of locations on the wire mesh panels.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved wall organizer system which has the ability to mount two vertically oriented mesh panels to the wall in abutting relationship to each other.